


Positive

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Memory Loss, Secret Relationship, Self-Sacrifice, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - One person stopping a kiss to ask "are you sure you want to do this" only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.Harry is a Watcher.  Eggsy is a vampire.  They're deeply in love, but soon have to face the consequences of their relationship...until Harry's old friend Merlin comes up with a drastic solution to their problem.Note - the only Buffy reference is the whole Watcher/Slayer/Watcher's Council part. Otherwise there are NO Buffy characters or references.Again, a great deal of thanks to wyvernwolf for keeping me on track and logical with this.





	Positive

POSITIVE

Harry frowns as he flips through the pages of the large book. “Invisible in sunlight…eats birds…makes a shrieking noise.” He looks out the window at the sun as it finally falls behind the trees, thoughtfully tapping his pen against his chin. He pulls another book forward and turns to the index in the back. “If I cross-reference the time of day…”

“I ever tell ya how sexy ya are when yer workin’?”

Harry puts down his pen and turns around with a smile on his face. A beautiful young man with alabaster skin is sitting on his windowsill. One trainer-clad foot is resting on the sill while the other leg dangles inside the room. A snapback is pulled low over his forehead, and the hood of his jacket frames his face. “Hello, darling.”

“Hello, love.” The young man is across the room instantly, plopping himself down on Harry’s lap. “I missed ya.”

“I missed you as well.” He slides his hands up under the jacket and vest to map the cold contours of the muscular back. “My beautiful Eggsy.”

“Haz.” They kiss for a moment. Harry tries to capture Eggsy’s tongue but he pulls back. “Not tonight, love,” Eggsy says almost apologetically.

Harry leans back and takes Eggsy’s chin in his hands. His pale skin is even paler, and his eyes are a dull red. “When did you eat last?”

“I had something along the way,” Eggsy says evasively, sliding from Harry’s lap. He removes his jacket and hangs it up before toeing off his trainers and putting everything in Harry’s closet. He sits on the bed. “I’ll be fine. I want to hold you. I should be able to control myself.”

“Eggsy,” Harry says reprovingly. “This isn’t right.”

“Yer upset.”

“Of course I’m upset!” Harry glares at him.

“Wot…upset cuz we can’t fuck tonight?” Eggsy snaps.

“You know that’s not true. That isn’t why I…”

“Course it’s not.” Eggsy runs a hand over his face. “M’sorry, Harry,” he almost whispers.

“Oh, Eggsy.” Harry comes to sit next to him on the bed. He takes Eggsy’s cold hand in his and kisses it. It’s been a long time since the frigid temperature of Eggsy’s skin made him flinch. “Please, darling, eat something. Something…substantial. These snacks of yours just aren’t enough, and you know it. I hate seeing you this way.”

“What way? Weak? Sick?” Eggsy asks bitterly. He jumps to his feet and crosses the room to lean against the window he’d come in through. “You know what I wish…I wish we could go on a picnic, just you and I.”

“We can do that. I have a blanket here somewhere, and we could go out now. It’s not too chilly for me…we can look at the stars together.”

“Not like that. Not a pitiful excuse for a picnic. A REAL picnic.” Harry doesn’t react to his tone. He knows Eggsy is hungry. “Where we take a blanket and a basket and we eat real food. Both of us.”

“That sounds lovely.”

“Ya know what sounds even better? Curling up in that bed with ya, lookin’ out tha window. Watchin’ tha sun rise. I’d love fer us ta get up, still naked, wrapped in yer duvet, and standin’ right here, watchin’ tha first rays of the sun come up.” He turns around. “Let’s do that tomorrow.”

“Eggsy!” Harry gasps in horror. “We can’t. YOU can’t.”

“Yes, I can,” Eggsy says savagely. “You can’t stop me.”

“No, I can’t,” Harry says quietly, and Eggsy’s anger seems to dissipate. “You’re stronger than I, much stronger. But I would never just stand by and watch you die…I’d wish for you to take me with you.”

“Harry,” Eggsy says helplessly, and Harry comes over to pull him close, his chest to Eggsy’s back. “I would be perfectly happy ta die just like this, with yer arms around me. I would welcome death willingly.” He picks Harry’s hand up and kisses his palm. “Every day I grow weaker. Every day ya pull away more and more from an actual life. Ya hole yourself up in here, barely keeping contact with the Slayers you vowed ta help.” Eggsy presses his cold lips to Harry’s pulse point. “Every day it grows more difficult ta keep from doin’ what I’ve sworn never ta do.” Harry watches as Eggsy drags his teeth across his skin before pulling away with a groan.

“Eggsy…animals are not enough. You must see this. You need to feed on a human. You were careful before, finding those who deserved the die, the ones who hurt and tortured others. I know you’re a good person…you only take a wretched life to save your own. I will never judge you for this,” Harry says earnestly.

“I told you, Harry…I promised myself that I’d never taste human blood again after we admitted our feelings for one another,” Eggsy says. “Don’t wanna be a monster.”

“If you don’t want to feed from strangers, from innocents…feed on me.” Harry turns him around. He arches his neck and pulls the collar of his shirt to the side. “I’m neither a stranger nor an innocent.” His joke falls flat.

“Absolutely not!” Eggsy’s across the room in an instant, cowering in the corner on his hands and knees. “We’ve had this discussion. Do not EVER offer yerself to me like that again, Harry…because one day soon I might not be able ta resist ya.”

“I trust you to stop when it gets dangerous.”

“But I don’t trust myself.” 

Harry drops onto the bed. “Perhaps…perhaps I could find something. In my line of work I’ve come into contact with some very interesting characters. I know they provide blood to…”

“I don’t want blood from a…service, Harry. It’s still human blood.” Eggsy removes his cap and tosses it across the room. “Someone might need it. A human…someone who needs a transfusion or something. They’re worth more than I could ever be.”

“We don’t need to make a decision on this tonight,” Harry says wearily, although he knows they need to find a solution soon. Eggsy’s stubborn resolve to not be a monster has weakened him almost to the point of illness. 

Eggsy gets up and comes to stand before him. “I’m not tha only one lookin’ tired.”

“This creature is nothing like we’ve ever seen before.” Harry nods in the direction of his desk. Eggsy ambles over and reads through his notes.

“I’ll ask around…look into it.”

“Thank you, darling.”

“I meant what I said, I really want to hold you tonight, Haz. I need ta feel ya close ta me. If it gets too…intense, I’ll leave.”

“All right.” Harry changes into his pajamas as Eggsy tidies up the bedroom. Harry goes to the loo to do his evening activities even though it is far too early for his bedtime. When he returns to the bedroom Eggsy is shirtless in his bed. While it is impossible for him to truly lose weight he looks gaunt, eyes sunken in their orbits, jawline more defined than usual. Harry doesn’t say anything but simply climbs into bed and cuddles close.

“Do ya remember the night we met, Harry?”

“Of course I do,” Harry says, insulted. Like he could ever forget. He was working with one of his Slayers, providing backup as she wandered through an unfamiliar territory. They’d run to the aid of a group of idiotic teenagers drinking behind a mausoleum, but when they got there they were shocked to find a vampire standing between the group and a gang of six other vampires. He and Harry’s trainee had made short work of them. “You were beautiful…so strong and brave. And so sweet to those foolish children.”

“They were quite stupid, weren’t they?” Eggsy laughs, a sound Harry loves to hear. “I thought your girl was gonna stab me, swear down.”

“She was ready to,” Harry says, even though Eggsy knows this already. “I saw something in you…something different. And it was a good lesson for her about the idea of good versus evil.”

“Am I evil, Harry?” Harry can hear the teasing his voice.

“Only when you have your cock in my arse, darling.”

“Mmm.” Eggsy pulls Harry close. “I love you, Harry, so much. I’m sorry for my tantrum earlier…it’s just not fair. My whole life, even before…I always lost. Always the man on the bottom. Ended up fighting in a war I didn’t really understand…woulda died in tha trenches if that bloke wouldn’t have pulled me out an’ bit me. Not sure I thank him fer that.”

“If he hadn’t, we never would have met,” Harry reminds him. Eggsy was of the same generation as Harry’s grandfather but definitely not of the same class. 

“I know,” Eggsy sighs. “But now we can’t be together, not for real. You live in tha sun, I walk at night. Just…” Harry knows that if Eggsy could actually cry, he’d be doing it right now. He can feel the emotion in his voice. “I love ya so much. I was a good person. Did some petty crime, true, but only ta feed my mum an’ little sis. I took care of animals. I helped old ladies carry their shoppin’. Don’t I deserve ta be happy?”

“You deserve everything good in the world, my boy.” Harry holds him close. “I’m sorry. It isn’t very easy for me either. I keep myself busy during the day, but I count the hours until I can see you again.”

“We’re quite a pair, ain’t we?”

“Yes, we are. And I wouldn’t want it any other way.” This is a lie, of course. Harry wants it a very different way. He wants to take his boy to concerts, to dinner, to the park. They can do these things after the sun goes down, but Eggsy cannot eat real food, and his looks are so ethereal that people tend to stare. And calling him “his boy” is a joke; Eggsy may look decades younger but of course he’s almost seventy years older.

Eggsy kisses his forehead. “Go ta sleep, Haz. I won’t leave til I have to.”

“Waken me before you do,” Harry orders. He turns his face up from Eggsy’s chest.

“I promise.” Eggsy kisses him, tender kisses that grow passionate. His teeth gently scrape against Harry’s tongue before he jerks away. “I’m sorry,” Eggsy says immediately. “I didn’t mean…I thought I could control it…”

“It’s fine,” Harry tells him. “Just concentrate on holding me.”

“I could definitely do that for eternity.”

Harry falls asleep against the cold granite of Eggsy’s chest. He briefly awakens to feel the ghost of a kiss on his lips. 

 

Eggsy disappears for a few days and Harry focuses on work. He’s used to getting by on a few hours of sleep during the day, so he has no problem taking out his Slayers for patrols during the evening. Eggsy can contact him by phone if he wants to and Harry’s hoping his absence means Eggsy is out hunting somewhere.

He’s cleaning his weapons and putting them away when there’s a knock at the door. He hurries down the stairs. “It’s two in the morning and a man is knocking at my door. What will the neighbors…” Harry opens the door and stares. “…say?” He finishes.

“Hello, Harry. May I come in?”

“Of course, Merlin.” Harry steps inside.

A tall thin man clad in a heavy coat and a hat steps into the house. He removes the hat and runs his hand over his bald head. “It’s good to see ye. I apologize for the late hour but I figured ye would be up.”

“Not a problem at all. I just got back from a run with Janelle. Good girl, smart.” He takes Merlin’s coat and hat and hangs them up. “May I offer you tea?”

“That sounds lovely,” Merlin says. He follows Harry into the kitchen. “Can I help?”

“No, thank you. Have a seat.” Harry calmly makes tea but his insides are in an uproar. Merlin McNair is one of his oldest friends, but he’s not one to just drop in unannounced. “What brings you to this side of the island?”

“Council business.”

“I see.” Harry hands him a cup and sits down. “I didn’t know they used you as their errand boy these days.” Merlin was a part of the Watcher’s Council, a group of men and women who monitored all Watchers and Slayers. Harry wasn’t quite sure what Merlin’s exact job title was, but he did know the man rarely left his home in Scotland, preferring to work from there.

“They don’t. I volunteered.”

“I see. Well, always a pleasure.” Harry gives him a charming smile. “So, am I to report, then? As I said, Janelle is a good girl with a lot of potential. Rebecca still hasn’t fully grasped the severity of her position, and tends to make flippant comments while working. Ebony…”

“This is nae about your Slayers, Harry,” Merlin interrupts. “Although I’m surprised ye know their names, ye spend so little time with them.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Harry adopts an incredulous tone.

“Harry, the Council knows about your lover.”

Harry pales and puts down his cup. “I beg your pardon?”

“The council knows about your lover…the vampire.”

“I…I…” Harry doesn’t know what to say. They were bound to find out sooner or later, of course, but he’d hoped they could keep it a secret for just a little longer. “Tell me.”

“We’ve known for months,” Merlin says, and Harry’s eyes widen. “Ye are good, I’ll give ye that. Ye aren’t seen together in public, and ye still do just enough work to keep anyone from guessing ye have a secret.”

“Merlin, if you could just meet him. You’d like him. He’s cheeky and charming and…”

“Of course he is, Harry, he’s a vampire.” Merlin gives him a kind smile. “Ye do realize ye sound like a girl trying to convince her father to like her boyfriend, right?”

“Well, you are much older than I,” Harry says, earning a snort from Merlin. “Everyone knows?”

“Aye. Chester as well.”

“Fuck.” Harry rubs a hand over his face. Chester King is the head of the Council and one of the most arrogant men Harry’s ever met. “So…you’re here to give me my sentence then. Eggsy is to be killed, and I am banished from the Council without so much as a by your leave.”

“Nae,” Merlin says and Harry’s head pops up. “Well, yes, that’s their ruling, of course. But I will nae be carrying it out.”

“What?” Harry whispers.

“There is another way, Harry, but I dinnae think ye are going to like it any more than the first.”

“If it keeps Eggsy alive…” He thinks of his beloved boy and his heart aches.

“Eggsy? I have his name as Gary.”

“He hates that name. He goes by Eggsy.”

Merlin shakes his head. “There is way that Eggsy could be made human again. The Council would think he was dead, but he wouldn’t be. He’d be human once more.”

“Eggsy…human?” Harry stares at him. His boy full of warmth and breath and life. “How?”

“I am a warlock.”

“Come again?”

“I am a warlock. I’ve been studying the magical arts for decades. I’ve found a spell in one of the old tomes that returns a vampire’s human life. I’ve done research on your lover as well, and it seems he is quite unique.”

“Quite,” Harry agrees. He’s still a bit shocked at Merlin’s revelation of his powers, but he really shouldn’t be. Merlin is capable of anything. “So you can cast the spell and he…lives?”

“Yes. But not in the way you think.”

“Will it be painful?” He will not allow his darling to suffer any more than he does on a daily basis.

“Nae. He will not feel a thing. I believe it is like he is falling asleep, and when he awakes, he will be human. But there is one more thing.” Merlin looks slightly uncomfortable. “The only way I can give him his human life back is to take away the vampire he’s been for decades. That means all his memories. He will nae know ye, Harry.”

“He…he wouldn’t remember me?”

“Nae,” Merlin says softly. “I will create a modern life for him, give him a flat and a job and memories of now.”

“You would do that for me?”

“Oh, ye will pay for it,” Merlin assures him. “Ye will pay the first six months on the flat and furnish it…and also provide a wardrobe.”

“Of course,” Harry says wryly.

“He will awaken one day thinking this is how his life has always been…he will not remember his years as a vampire, or anything about ye. There is a good chance ye will nae cross paths again, for I will nae be giving you his location. And ye cannot try to make it so ye meet again. No notes, no secret messages. I hate to hurt ye, Harry, but ye know the Council will be watching ye. If by some chance you WOULD find each other, that is one thing, but making it happen? If they find out he’s still alive and ye did something to be with him, they willnae be pleased, and they will have no problem taking care of things as they see fit.”

A lump fills Harry’s throat at the idea of how much he’s losing. “I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize this for him, Merlin. Not if it keeps him alive.”

“I dinnae really think ye would, but I felt obligated to say something.”

Part of Harry wants to think that Eggsy will always know him, be driven to find him…but he knows it isn’t true. This magic Merlin speaks of is very strong, and it will do its job. “I will explain everything to him tonight. I cannot make this choice for him. He may…he may wish to face his consequences with the Council.”

“A decision must be made immediately,” Merlin says, standing up. “Ye have my number. Text me as soon as he decides.”

“I will. I don’t know how to thank you for this.” Harry stands as well.

“Ye are not one to make rash decisions, Harry. If ye love this…Eggsy…he must be something special. Ye are my oldest friend and I would help ye if I could.”

“Thank you.” Harry hugs him.

“Are ye sure he’s worth it, Harry?”

“I’ve never been more positive of anything in my life.”

“I’ll see myself out.” Merlin claps him on the shoulder and heads for the door.

 

Harry sleeps very little that night. He texts Eggsy as the sun’s coming up, asking him to please come over that evening. He ambles around the house like a ghost before finally going out on an errand just before sunset. He’s waiting at the kitchen table when Eggsy appears.

“Sorry I haven’t been around much the last few days, love. Heard some rumors of other Slayers in the area, ones that ain’t as nice as yers.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s forehead. 

“I understand. Anything to keep you safe.” He holds Eggsy’s hand as he sits down. “Anything.”

“What’s this?” Eggsy motions to the thermos on the table. 

Harry pushes it towards him. “Drink it.”

Eggsy slowly unscrews the lid and whimpers at the smell. “Harry, NO.” He pushes it away.

“It’s still warm. You need it. Drink it. Don’t worry, it’s not mine. I obtained it from a very respectable source.”

“Harry, I fuckin’ told ya...”

“Eggsy, if you EVER loved me, you will drink that.” Harry’s voice is harsh and terrible and he knows he’s never sounded this way with Eggsy before. “Do not make me beg. I need you to have all your wits about you for what I’m about to tell you.”

“Jesus. Fine.” Eggsy pauses, looks down into the thermos, and finally starts to drink. Harry sees the change immediately. His skin loses a bit of its pallor, his eyes aren’t as sunken in his face. He drains every drop, holding the container upside down to make sure he doesn’t miss anything. “Fuck…that was good.”

“I’m glad…because what I have to tell you is not good.” Tears fill Harry’s eyes and he jumps to his feet, turning to the counter and holding himself up on his palms. “God…I thought I could be mature about this.”

“Harry, what is it? What’s wrong?” Eggsy’s behind him in an instant, wrapping his arms around his waist as he presses his face to Harry’s back. Tears splash onto his hands and he turns Harry around. “Haz? Yer cryin’! What tha fuck?”

“I’ve told you before that I work for a Council of Watchers.” Eggsy nods, reaching up to wipe away Harry’s tears. “They oversee everything we do, and keep a close eye on us.”

“Right.”

“Apparently they’ve been keeping quite a close eye on me. They know about us.”

Eggsy freezes. “Wot?”

“They’ve known about us for months but have finally decided to act. You are to be killed, and I’m to be banned from everything I hold dear.”

“No. No.” Eggsy shakes his head. “I won’t let them do that ta us. Ta YOU. We can run away. Ya got money, right?”

“I do, but that’s not the point. How could we run, Eggsy? Where? You can’t travel during the day, and I cannot possibly stay awake to protect you in the daytime and then run with you at night. And what kind of life would we have?”

“What kind of life do we have NOW?” Eggsy angrily sends a chair flying across the room. It smashes into pieces against the wall. “Fuck. Sorry.”

“My old friend Merlin came to visit. He’s a member of the Council as well, and has found a way to save you.”

“Save…me?”

“Yes.”

“But what about you?”

“I’ll be fine. My real job is a tailor, of course, and I will continue to be one. I just will no longer be involved with the Council or as a Watcher.”

“Explain.” Eggsy crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Merlin is a warlock. He’s been studying ancient spells and found one that would restore your humanity.”

“Restore my humanity?” Eggsy whispers.

“Yes. He would be able to make you completely human once more. You’d have a job and a flat and a life.”

“A life!” Eggsy throws himself into Harry’s arms, almost knocking him over. “Harry, a life with you. That’s all I ever wanted.”

“I know.” Harry slowly pushes Eggsy away. “But there are…sacrifices. The way he explains it, he would have to take away everything from your vampire life to give you a human life.” Harry looks away, tears slipping down his cheeks once more.

“So? Ain’t nothin’ in my vampire life worth keepin’, anyway.” Eggsy gently turns Harry’s face back so he can look at him. “Right?”

“Isn’t there?” The words are barely a whisper.

“No, course not. I…” Eggsy’s eye widen and Harry knows the light bulb has gone off. “No. NO. I wouldn’t remember YOU?”

“No,” Harry says. “I would have memories of you, but you would have none of me. He will have a life prepared for you. A home, a job. But…” Harry’s chest clenches. “We would not be together. If we met on the street, you would not think anything of it because you would not recognize me.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s chest and Harry puts his arms around him. They stand this way for a moment before Eggsy pulls away. “Can ya even trust this bloke, this Merlin? What if he’s just gonna kill me anyway? That Council’s a bunch of vamp-hatin’ bastards, ya said so yerself.”

“I know, but Merlin is different. He very rarely leaves his home in Scotland, so the fact that he traveled all the way here to warn me, to give me this option…I cannot help but believe him.”

“I trust yer judgment, Harry.”

“I’m so sorry, Eggsy. I’m so sorry that my love for you has brought us to this. If it wasn’t for me, the Council might never have found you.”

“If it wasn’t fer you, Haz, I woulda killed myself a long time ago.” Harry shivers in his embrace. “We’re doin’ it,” Eggsy says suddenly.

“What?” Harry gasps. “You’re willing to…”

“Gonna do it. Ain’t no fuckin’ way I wouldn’t know ya, Harry. My heart will ALWAYS find you.” Eggsy nods determinedly. “Was alone before, when I was alive. Been alone fer fuckin’ DECADES until I found you, an’ the moment I met you, I felt it. Ain’t no way I won’t find you again, Harry Hart. My eyes might not know you, or my mind, but my heart will.” Eggsy reaches up to touch his face. “Always had a shite lot in life…this is a chance fer me ta start over, do things right. And there ain’t no way startin’ over won’t include the love of my life.”

“God.” Harry holds him tight, body wracked with shuddering sobs. “I can’t bear to lose you, darling. I’m so afraid I’ll never see you again…but I will not allow myself to be so selfish. This saves your life. It’s worth every moment.”

“And this is why I love ya…an’ why I know we’ll be together in tha end,” Eggsy says, pressing his lips to Harry’s. “Only someone meant for me could make this kinda sacrifice.”

“All right. Let me message Merlin.” He pulls his phone from his pocket and texts with one hand, unwilling to let Eggsy go. The responding ding is almost immediate. “He…it will happen tonight.”

“Then let’s get upstairs. I want the last memory ya have of me to be absolutely perfect.”

Harry allows Eggsy to lead him up to the bedroom. Eggsy undresses them both, tugs Harry into bed, and makes love to him so slowly that Harry feels as if he’s the one dying. When they’re sated and wrapped in each other’s arms, Harry kisses him long and hard. “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

Eggsy rolls on top of him and kisses his breath away. “Absolutely positive. I mean it, Harry. I love ya so fuckin’ much. I’ll find you. I will always find you.” His eyes search Harry’s face. “Ya believe me, right?”

“Of course, darling boy,” Harry says sadly. He’s never felt so helpless. “I love you.”

When Harry awakens a few hours later he is alone yet again. And this time he knows it’s for good.

 

The next six months are the longest Harry has ever experienced. As expected, the Council revokes all Watcher privileges but he doesn’t really mind. After meeting Eggsy he obviously didn’t feel the urge to teach young women how to kill vampires. Instead he falls back on his cover job, which he’s actually quite good at. His tailor business is small but he does excellent work and develops a devoted base of clients. 

All his free time is spent wandering the streets of London, searching any place he can think of where a young twenty-something with limited financial means might spend his time. Pubs. Clothing stores. Football pitches. He even lingers around the Apple Store one day until one of the employees starts giving him odd looks.

Merlin has done his job well, Harry realizes. He’s all but swept Eggsy off the face of the earth, and now Harry must deal with the consequences. He’s saved Eggsy’s life, and that is all that matters. But now he’s destined to live alone, because no one will ever compare to Eggsy. He drags himself to and from the shop each day, occasionally meeting up with an old friend from university. They’ve all gone on to respectable jobs in academia or the law; they have no idea that their old chum Harry once sharpened stakes for a living.

He continues to try to fill his days with work, but sometimes it’s just so damn hard to get himself out of bed. He’s late more often than not, and on this spring morning, he’s late. It’s pushing nine o’clock, and he’s thankful that he makes his own hours and never schedules early appointments. He stops for tea and a pastry and is hurrying down the pavement when he collides with something warm and solid.

“Oh, fuck me!” The person exclaims. “Jesus, I’m so sorry, bruv.”

Harry’s initial gasp is from the scalding hot tea soaking through his shirt. The following choked breath, however, has everything to do with the voice that he could absolutely never forget. “It’s…quite all right.”

“Wasn’t watchin’ where I was goin’, was I? Finished in there, was on my way ta…fuck, you don’t care, do ya?” Eggsy squints up at him. “You all right? Ya look like ya seen a ghost.”

“The tea is hot,” Harry manages. Eggsy’s dressed in a snapback, garish jacket, jeans and winged trainers, of all things. He looks young and charming and absolutely heart-stopping. His cheeks have a pink tinge to them, and his eyes…Christ, his eyes. They aren’t red. They are a glorious jade green and Harry can’t stop looking at them.

“Fuck, of course it is.” Eggsy looks around wildly. “Right. Be right back. Don’t move.” He darts back into the building from whence he came. Like Harry could move. London could explode and he wouldn’t leave this spot. Harry looks up and makes a face. A blood bank?

Eggsy comes running back out. “This isn’t necessary, really.”

“Course it is. Got tea all over yer nice shirt.” Eggsy dabs at his chest, tongue flicking out between his teeth as he works. 

“You…you were donating blood?”

“Yeah…they don’t pay ya or nothin’, but since I don’t got much in tha way of funds ta help people, I can do this. Never know when someone might get hurt an’ need my blood…got a rare type, they tell me.” Eggsy shrugs. “Ain’t like I can’t make more, right?”

“Absolutely.” Harry knows he sounds like a mindless imbecile, but he still cannot believe this is happening. If he’d have been on time, or not stopped for tea, they never would have met. “You were here bright and early, then.”

“Yeah…I’m up with the sun. Love ta watch it rise.” Eggsy smiles faintly. “An’ every morning it’s different.” He shrugs. “Sorry. Ya don’t care what I think about sunrises.”

“Oh, I most certainly do,” Harry promises. “I…I could listen to you talk all day.” He blushes as he realizes how that sounds.

“Figures as much…ya been lookin’ at me like ya can’t get enough of seein’ me.” 

“I do beg your pardon, young man. I’ve been terribly impolite, and…” Harry can’t control his tongue.

“Nah, it’s all right. Don’t mind catchin’ the eye of a fit gent like you.” Eggsy smiles shyly and Harry’s heart skips a beat. “But I owe ya somethin’ fer wastin’ yer tea AN’ ruinin’ yer shirt. Can I buy ya another cup?” Eggsy looks nervous.

“You’d like to buy me a cup of tea?” Harry asks. He cannot believe this is truly happening. Eggsy was right. His heart DID recognize Harry.

“Yeah, right, sure ya don’t wanna waste yer time with a young…”

“Yes. I would love a cup of tea. I would love a cup of tea with you,” Harry says immediately.

“Really?” Eggsy’s face lights up and Harry could stare forever at the way his skin changes color. 

“Positively.”

“Great. Oh. My name’s Gary, but everyone calls me…”

“Eggsy.” Harry cannot help himself. The name slips out in such a tone of adoration that Eggsy blushes some more.

“How’d you know that?”

“Oh, I just guessed. You look like someone who might want a new name.”

“No fuckin’ lie…hate Gary.” He wrinkles his nose. 

“My name is Harry Hart.” Harry slowly holds out his hand and Eggsy takes it, his hand warm against Harry’s. 

“Well, then, lead on…I trust you.”

“That is a high honor, Eggsy. There’s a charming place right down here. After you.” Harry steps aside.

Eggsy stares up into his eyes and it’s as if the world has ground to a halt around them. “I feel like I’ve known ya forever, Harry.”

“Sometimes it’s like that when two people meet for the first time.”

Eggsy nods. “Maybe.” He smiles softly and winks before slowly walking down the pavement. “Ya with me?”

“Forever,” Harry whispers, hurrying after him.


End file.
